Halcyon
note: please don't edit this page, i'll be formatting it myself. thanks. ~ Username (AJ): Eliteninjawarrior Username (Wikia): EliteNinjaWarrior Roleplay Sample: xxx ~ Name: Halcyon (read as "hal cyan" or "hal cy on" on AJ) Nicknames: Hal, Hulk, Falcon, Commander Dove (may grow with time) Species: Domestic Cat Breed: Bengal (Charcoal) Age: 21 moons Gender: Male Sexuality: Demisexual Alignment: True Neutral Clan: CrescentClan Rank: Commander (Peacekeeper) Appearance: Halcyon is a very dark grey tabby tomcat with bright white highlights in certain areas of his fur. This color is known as 'charcoal' for his breed, the Bengal. He has a marbled fur design as opposed to the typical leopard-esque spots, though the pattern is barely visible due to the strange black-and-white contrast in the pelt. His eyes are a piercing icy blue, which dim and intensify in hue depending on his emotional state - the more stoic he is, the more diluted the color. The Bengal's build can best be described as lithe. He has lean muscles framing a long-limbed body, and a sleek yet soft pelt laid on top. His tail is long and whiplike, with a tapered tip. He has 3 notable scars, as all his other scarring injuries had faded away over time. The first he'd received was a pair of cuts on his nose bridge, received supposedly when he lost his family long ago. The other two sets of clawmarks, on his shoulder and thigh respectively, were received in battles while he was a loner. Personality: Halcyon is a very cold, distant cat. He almost always prefers solitude to the company of other cats, but won't be short-tempered if approached. He appears mellow and standoffish at first, and while he tries to keep an icy facade for the rest of the world, he can be melted into friendship if you try. His rough history leaves him with trust issues for many cats, as well as a tendency to detach himself from his surroundings and prevent any emotional connections. Hal is typically very observant, not only of his surroundings in general but also of mannerisms in other cats. This helps him to connect with and understand others on a deeper level, which in turn aides his job. History: Halcyon doesn't like to divulge much information about his past, as it's a touchy subject and he has trust issues, but some have pieced together a general idea of what his life was like based on how he joined the Clan. Rumor has it that he was born into a family of vicious rogues within a pack far away, which he was exiled from after being falsely accused of a heinous crime. Hal has neither confirmed nor denied the theory, because he typically changes the subject if it's ever brought to him. In reality, not much is known at all aside from this fact: after moons of wandering as a loner in his rocky birthplace, Halcyon came across CrescentClan, haggard and jaded, and was accepted in due to his skills. Other Details: tba ~ more stuff to come later Category:Original Characters Category:Feline Category:Peacekeeper